My 29th LE Story Annie's Big Problem
by GameKirby
Summary: Tired of being small, Annie accidentally uses David's Height Enhancer to turn into a Giant 30ft girl until Purple Pest steals the height enhancer and causes problems for our little er.. BIG friend Annie. Will Annie ever be back to normal size?
1. Feelin' Small

{Chapter 1.} -Feelin' Small-

One day at the Rocket room, David and the gang we're seeing how they grew, Annie was first at 2 feet 4 inches, then Quincy was next at 2 feet 11 inches, then June was next at 3 feet 2 inches, then Leo at 3 feet 5 inches and David was last at 3 feet 9 inches as Annie notices that she's 1 foot smaller than David and thinks that she'll never grow up as she starts whimpering and crying. When she tried to reach for a high shelf, Leo comes by to grab a box of colored pencils for her, Annie starts to sniffling a little knowing that she's too little to reach high areas as Annie sees David reaching a high basketball net easily to do a slam dunk and Leo barely reachs it, Quincy sees Annie sniffing and crying as he says to her "What's wrong Annie?" she replies "I'm too little." Quincy pats Annie's shoulder to help with her problem as a desperate to be big, Annie grabs David's backpack and accidentally grabs the height enhancer instead of the adultimizer and activates it at Leo's backyard but when she activates it she becomes a 30ft Giant as the gang was shocked at what she did when all the sudden Purple Pest pops up from the sky. Purple Pest grabs David's height enhancer away with his beetle pincers from Annie's hands as he flies away as Annie felt guilty about borrowing David's gadget without his permission until she grabs David and begs him to help her get small again before Purple Pest causes problems throughtout the world as she whimpers like a baby. How will Annie travel with the gang?


	2. Rise of the 30ft Annie

{Chapter 2.} -Rise of the 30ft Annie-

Thinking that Annie would never be back to her normal small self, Annie starts crying as her tears become as big as computer desks, the gang thought it starts raining down as the giant tears hit Rocket as he brings out a giant umbrella as David grabs an umbrella and tells Annie "Don't cry, Annie. The gang and I will help you." but when she hugs him, David starts feeling the pain in his spine. Annie stops her hugging David as he falls into Annie's pocket, Quincy tells Leo "Looks like you got a BIG sister, Leo." as Leo laughs a little as he thinks of a plan to make Annie travel without being notice by other people as David climbs out of Annie's pocket with lint all over him as Annie apologizes for not cleaning her pockets as she grabs David in the process. Leo had an idea: to use an anti-gravity belt as he puts it the full power and wraps it around Annie's left ring finger like a ring when all the sudden, Annie starts floating in the sky like a Parade float as Annie puts David on her back as he grabs her pigtails to control her while Rocket releases 2 iron Cables to wrap around her wrists as Rocket starts flying with Annie behind him with David steering her. Annie starts feeling a little pain as she tells David "Not too hard, please?" as he gently pulls Annie's pigtails softly as the others entered Rocket and started to fly while pulling Annie by her wrist as her Annie holds still the pervent being noticed as the gang sees a giant ladybug in front of them, meaning that Purple Pest is using David's height enhancer to enlarged bugs and insects. How will Annie and the gang stop Purple Pest?


	3. Big Bugs in Kansas

{Chapter 3.} -Big Bugs in Kansas-

As Rocket pulls Annie thoughtout the sky, he uses the look-and-listen scope to find Purple Pest in Topeka, Kansas using David's height enhancer to make a praying mantis into a giant monster as the citizens run and think that a monster is attacking the town of Topeka as the gang feel like they we're in a monster movie as Annie gets a bit scared from a giant mantis in the city as David steers her. As the giant Annie lands the people thought that she was a monster too, Annie tells the citizens "Don't run away from me, I'm just a kid." the mantis encounters Annie and tries to hurt her with its claws until David jumps off of Annie and flies on his Rocket shoes with his laser watch ready to blast the Mantis as Annie tells David not to hurt it as he is an innocent creature. The gang discovers that Purple Pest enlarged more bugs headin' their way, 2 stag beetles, 3 houseflys and 1 giant Butterfly, the Stag Beetles started pinching on Annie's legs with their pincers while the houseflys picking on Rocket as David battles the mantis and the butterfly as Rocket brings out a giant flyswatter but kept missing the houseflys as he brings out a big bug-zapper to scare them. Annie kicks the beetles away until she discovers that the butterfly is the same one she befriend in their mission long ago, David tries to blast it as Annie stops him as she explains to him about Annie's butterfly friend from the past so he introduces himself to it, Annie puts on the anti-gravity belt on her finger and flies to find Purple Pest. What location is Purple Pest hiding at?


	4. Tarantula Trouble

{Chapter 4.} -Tarantula Trouble-

Rocket uses his look-and-listen scope and finds a giant signal heading for New York City, NY, as David rides Annie's back to steer her by pulling her pigtails unaware that Purple Pest used the height enhancer to grow a Tarantula from a nearby pet shop to make it 8ft tall as June shrieks, knowing that her fear of spiders is scaring her as Leo comforts her as the gang tries to think of a plan. Rocket brings the giant Annie to New York City but the crowd thinks that Annie was a giant parade float, David starts flying everywhere until he gets stuck and caught in a giant spider web as the gang discovers that the giant Tarantula is heading their way as Annie screams in fright and accidentally steps on a nearby taxi cab by accident, the taxi cab driver throws a brick at Annie as it hits her knee until she apologizes to him for stepping on his taxi cab. Leo and Quincy leave rocket and flew on pairs of Rocket shoes to distract the Tarantula while Annie frees David, even with him being sticky as Annie wipes the sticky web off him as he quickly gives some money to the taxi cab driver to repair the damage to his cab when all the sudden the Tarantula starts running towards Annie as she starts whimpering. Annie had no choice to kick the Tarantula as it almost bites Annie's leg as Rocket grabs the Tarantula inside a fishing net with it's grab-nabbers and tosses it into a nearby harbor inside a freight ship's cargo bay until they return to shrink it as the gang discovers that Purple Pest is at Boston, MA. Will Annie ever be normal size again or be giant forever?


	5. Attack of the 30ft Annie

{Final Chapter} -Attack of the 30ft Annie-

The gang in Rocket heads toward Boston, MA, as Annie searches everywhere until Purple Pest pops up from the ocean with a Parasite Chip and plants it on the back of Annie's neck as it takes over her body as Purple Pest commands Annie "GET RID OF YOUR BROTHER!" as she starts attacking Rocket and David as she kept saying "I hate you, Leo!" Leo felt shocked to Annie just said. Leo and Quincy grab their Rocket shoes and started flying to help Annie as she grabs Leo as she opens her mouth wide enough to eat him until Quincy pulls Annie's pigtails as it forces her to free Leo as June flies in Rocket and retrieves the height enhancer from Purple Pest to make David giant until Leo tells him "Let me do it, David. Annie's my little sister." as Rocket uses the gadget to make Leo into a giant. As Leo becomes a giant, Annie attacks him by punching his face as Leo tries to hold her until she bites his arm until David and Quincy fly around as Annie tries to slap them until David sees the parasite chip and tries to remove the chip, but Annie started screaming in order for David to let go until he tries to use his watch like a blowtorch until he hurts her by accident. David destroys the parasite chip, making Annie normal again as June uses the height enhancer to shrink everyone back to normal size, along with all the bugs as David flies back to New York City to shrink the Tarantula to normal size as Annie felt happy until she fainted in Quincy's arms as he sheds a tear and Leo whispers "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain Annie becomes a giant and steps on the stage and says "Oopsie." (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
